


What Does it Take to Defend a Universe?

by ReadAt3AM



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Altean Prince Lance (Voltron), Empress Allura (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Guns of Gamara, Hunk & Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Hunk & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, I'll update tags as I go, Lance & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, VLD Season 3 Alternate Reality, Voltron Coalition, Voltron: Legendary Defender Season/Series 03, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadAt3AM/pseuds/ReadAt3AM
Summary: Eiríni, Próodos kai EvimeríaThis Mantra has been the goal of the mighty Altean Empire since its inception.10,000 years after the War between Daibazzal and Altea, it is the Altean Empire who continues to provide the Universe with what its mantra promises: Peace, Progress, and Prosperity. The next destination the Empire aims to save is none other than the Milky Way galaxy's Solar System, Primary Target: the Terran Civilization of Earth.Prince Lance of Altea wants nothing more than to continue the quest set out so long ago by his ancestors, the preservation of life and culture for every system the Alteans come across, but many things continue to interfere with what he wants.From Rebellions to secret organizations to secrets hidden within the Castle of Lions' walls, Lance will be forced to face facts that he may not be able to handle his own; and he must continuously question the same moral issue:Just what will it take for him to defend the universe?
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	What Does it Take to Defend a Universe?

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, welcome to the story, thanks for clicking on that gorgeous cover made by marigoldmaev on Instagram, and please check them out if you want to see more nice art like it!
> 
> Secondly, if you haven't taken a hint from the cover and summary, this will be a Voltron AU, but not just any kind of AU. This particular story is inspired by and is based upon, the Alternate Reality that the Voltron show touches on in Season 3.
> 
> Don't let that scare you if you haven't made it that far in the series, again this is an AU, and I'm trying to keep it as spoiler-free from the canon material as possible. With all that said, sit back, relax and enjoy! Friendly reminder to anyone who forgot/Dont know Altean Time measurements:
> 
> Decaphoebe = slightly longer than a year
> 
> Varga = slightly longer than an hour
> 
> Tick =slightly longer than a second

_There once was a time when the galaxy as you know it did not exist. There once was a time where we were divided. Whole solar systems developed premature civilizations, without even knowing other lifeforms lived outside of their atmospheres. There once was a time where all was dark, and few knew the true meanings of peace and love. Until one day, several leaders decided against this way of surviving and decided to turn the tides for the greater good._

_Several planets and systems began to form what we now know at The Voltron Coalition: The Dalterion Belt, represented by Trigel, Rygnirath represented by Gyrgan, Nalquod represented by Blaytz, Daibazzal represented by Zarkon, and Altea represented by Alfor. Through the Coalition's endless efforts, the galaxy began to grow and work together in harmony, but that way of life was threatened by darkness working in the shadows._ _Zarkon, leader of Daibazzal and the Galra race, did not like the fact that so many races were working together as equals. He believed the strongest must rule over all, and survival of the fittest was the way to rule best. He began to invade and conquer weaker planets, making Daibazzal, and the Galra, a spearhead of violence._

_Forced to take action, King Alfor and the other leaders of the Coalition fought back against Zarkon's misdeeds, but in doing so paid the highest price. King Alfor's death and the invasion of Altea marked the beginnings of The Galra Empire's new regime, but it also sparked the flame of justice in the heart of the new leader of Altea._

_Princess Allura succeeded her father's place on the Altean throne and rebuilt the Coalition into a force worthy of waging war against the Galra. Decophebes passed as the war waged on, but in the end, it was the shining light of Altea that brought hope and peace to the galaxy once more. With a new pathway to peace on the horizon, Princess Allura was given the heart of the Coalition, and branded its new mission for peace under a new name:_

_The Altean Empire._

The hologram telling the story of great-great-great-grandmother Allura's legacy shut off with an unprecedented flicker, leaving its observer in the dark. He was scared, but not because of the dark. He was scared because he got caught.

"Young man," his mother's voice reached the young prince's pointed ears, causing him to jump. "You know your bedtime was a full Varga ago!"

Oh quiznack. The 'young man' scrambled to throw the blanket over his body and shut his eyes. If he didn't see his mother, then she didn't see him.

"I know you're still there." Her voice made him jump again and almost gasp out loud. How could she see through his disguise?! He hid the best way someone eight decaphoebes of age could! His mother truly was a master of illusion. There was no denying that she saw him, though and there was no point in trying to hide now. Maybe if he came out, she wouldn't be so mad at him.

The young prince came out from under the covers, his white hair sticking up from the static. "I wasn't trying to be bad," he mumbled as he looked up at the queen of Altea "honest, mother. I'm sorry." The dejected tone in her youngest son's voice made the queen soften, and she let out a sigh.

"I forgive you, but you must go to bed now, my son..." She picked up the portable hologram, unable to help the smile as she recited what the audio would have ended with. " 'Empress Allura's ascension to the throne of the empire created the very foundations of which our empire now builts on 10,000 years later.' " She placed the small device into her pocket before sitting on the side of the bed, gently kissing her son's forehead. "It is through her hard work and sacrifice that her legacy still lives today. Though me," she smoothed out his hair "Through your older siblings..." She slowly reached down and cupped his cheeks in her hands, her eyes shining with pride and affection "And now through you, Lance."

His mother's actions made his face burn in embarrassment, but her worlds filled Lance's chest with pride. He would be great one day, just like his grandmother was! He puffed out his chest and gave his mother a proud smile "One day, I will follow Grandmother's legacy, and I'll make sure everyone is made happy just like she did! That will make you proud of me, right mama?"

His mother chuckled, kissing her youngest son's cheek one last time "You already make me proud, my son. But before you can do any of that, you have to grow big and strong and smart, and to do that, you need sleep." She stood up and Lance immediately curled back up under the blankets, a much more tired smile on his lips "Goodnight, mother." She smiled and gave Lance one last kiss on the top of his head "Goodnight, Lance. We will see you in the morning."

As she left the prince's room, thoughts began to fly through Lance's head like meteors in the sky. Someday Lance would make his mother proud, he would make his grandmother Allura proud too! Someday, maybe he Could make a legacy just as important as Grandmother Allura's was. Peace, Sacrifice... He didn't understand what those were just yet, but he knew they meant something. He could sacrifice, he could make peace! For tonight, though, he had to go to sleep. Closing his eyes, Prince Leandro of Altea finally succumbed to slumber, the story of The Coalition still dancing in his head.

*~*~*~*~*

_12 decaphoebes later_

There is a wide range of choices that a sniper could make from his perch, kilometers away from the next living organism. While his mind whirled creating at least 5 different scenarios, his body stayed still, crouched, as his headset came to life with radio chatter.

"Who has eyes on the target?" The Commander's voice was barely a whisper on the communications module, but the question itself was crystal clear for those listening in.

"I do, sir," a cool, subtle voice cut through the com "It has passed my possible range of fire and is moving towards Section E."

"The target also seems to be increasing in speed," A voice lighter in pitch added "If someone's going to take the _shot_ ," they emphasized this with an edge of impatience "they only have a handful of tics to react."

A fourth voice chuckled, the level of deepness only surpassed by the Commander's baritone "You heard them, Lance. What are you gonna do?"

Lance said nothing as the target began to become much more than just a spec speeding on the ground. The time for thinking was over.

He positioned his gun, the most advanced the Altean Army was willing to let him use. He aimed not for where the target was, but where it was going to be. Deep breaths... slight pressure against the trigger...

3... 2...1...

The recoil from the weapon was near nothing, but Lance still found himself surprised when he pulled the trigger. Just as every time before, his bullet hit the mark dead-on, and the target moved no more.

"Alright," he looked at his handiwork, impressed by himself, and proudly proclaimed "One more point for The Sharpshooter!"

A high pitched alarm began to go off above everyone's heads, the city environment dissolving until only the five team members remained in a large, white room. A large portion of the far wall was taken up by a window where onlookers could, and had, observed their movements. The words 'Simulation Complete' flashed in Lance's visor in blue.

"Excellent work." The instructor observing the simulation praised the group though the intercom "Thank you for allowing the students of Altea's Academy to witness the military elite in action."

Lance stood up from his hiding place and watched as the rest of the team regrouped on the ground. He knew he wasn't supposed to speak until the commander did, but that didn't stop him from flipping his visor up and flashing a smile for the cadets of the academy. Male, Female, someone in between? Who wouldn't want the attention of an Altean Prince?

"It's an honor to assist the cadets in this important Assessment." Commander Adam W. Alderitch spoke with reverence "We hope this simulation opens their eyes and makes their passion to defend The Empire even stronger."

Listening to the commander's conclusion, Lance stood tall and puffed out his chest, showing off his uniform with the crest of the empire over his heart. Defending the Empire, it was all he's ever wanted to do with his life. Being the youngest of the 5 of the royal family, he knew he would never claim the throne, but this was the next best thing. Like his brother Marco and sister Veronica, Lance joined the Altean military. Learning everything from hand to hand combat to his preference of long-distance weapons, he had been climbing the ranks until they finally put him on one of the most elite squads of the entire Altean Military: Squad McClain.

When Lance had finally left the simulation, he found the rest of the squad waiting for him outside. There was Ryan Kinkade. Born and raised on Rygnirath, he was the tallest, brawniest, and the most stoic if the team. He was their tech specialist and Lance's favorite team member to practice with.

There was J. Griffith, a mixture of several races that were highly classified. Even if you asked him personally, he absolutely would not talk about it. Whatever he was a mix of, it made him the fastest and most agile of the group. If he hadn't done everything in his power to aggravate Lance daily, maybe they could've been friends. He was the best when it came to melee weapons though, so it would be a waste not to have him on the team.

Then there was Marco, Lance's second oldest brother. Competing with their oldest brother Luis for as long as he was alive, and second in line for the throne, he had one of the sharpest minds for strategy that Lance had ever seen. That made him invaluable when running through tactics and a _mean_ Dungeon Master for Monsters and Mana.

Finally, there was Commander Adam W. Alderitch himself, one of Lance's father's most trusted allies. All through his life, Lance saw Adam go on long and dangerous missions, more often than not with just a small pack of supplies and his shapeshifting abilities as a fellow Altean. He was Lance's hero, and being put on his team was all but a dream come true.

"Great work in there, team." Adam praised the group once they were all in the hall "I expect nothing less than perfection from you all, especially for a demonstration for younger cadets. We will begin another training session once we get back to the main base-"

"Commander Alderitch, sir!" Adam went from giving orders to looking for the subordinate calling his name from down the hall. Lance recognized the voice immediately and wanted nothing more than to run to its owner and give him the biggest hug! Before he could run forward though, he felt a hand grab him by the shoulder and keep him in place. Marco's voice whispered into his ear "Don't make a scene. Remember, _Leandro_ , you're still a prince."

Lance heard a snicker from James and shot the other a glare. At least Lance _was_ a prince, even if it meant having more rules, and restrictions, and responsibilities... He sighed in dissatisfaction"But it's _Matt_ , what's one hug gonna do?" he glanced up, and the disapproval on Marco's face was clear. Despite his own disappointment, he complied with his brother's order anyways. Like a wounded Yelmore, he watched as the Dalterian native finally stood at attention in front of Adam. It was hilarious really: while Adam was tall and muscular, Matthew Holt was lean, and his horns barely reached the tip of Adam's chin. Not to mention Adam was the apex of what an altean should look like, while Matt's species made him look a little too peach-fuzzy, yet his eyes and facial features were more reptilian. Despite the difference though, Adam did not treat Matt lesser, in fact, it felt like he was talking _to_ him, not down _at_ him.

"What is it you need, Matt?" Adam asked the younger officer. If he was seeking out Commander Alderitch, it had to be important.

Matt relaxed for just a moment before looking up at Adam, expression grave "The King requests your presence in the throne room, it's... An urgent matter."

At the mention of their father, Lance looked up at Marco in shock "What does Father need from Commander Alderitch?" He asked as if Marco knew all the answers. Usually, these solo meetings meant a mission for the commander, but what would that mean for the team?

Marco did not answer his younger brother though, in fact, he wasn't showing a response to anything but the conversation between Matt and Adam. Whatever was going through Marco's head, it made his eyes bright, and livid. It sent a chill down Lance's spine. He stopped asking questions and turned back to the exchange.

"I understand," Adam concluded the conversation and turned back to his team, still awaiting orders. "You are all dismissed for now, but be prepared for when I return, is that understood?"

The team simultaneously clicked their heels together and gave a salute to their team leader "Yes, sir."

Adam gave them a nod of acknowledgment before turning his back and following Matt to the throne room. Once the two were out of earshot, the team dissolved from a well-oiled machine to their individual personalities.

James was the first to move, stretching his arms before opening his mouth "Now would be the perfect time to train independently and impress Adam. Care to join me, Ryan?"

Lance bit back a curse, _h_ e wanted to work with Kinkade. There was a move he wanted to try out requiring the stronger to swing him in a half-circle by the back of his armor. If they could pull it off, Lance could shoot multiple targets at closer range instead of just single shots. As he watched Ryan agree to James' offer, Lance sighed in defeat.

"Don't look so depressed, little brother," Lance braced himself as Marco brought an arm around Lance's neck, resting most of his weight on the younger like a cane "sometimes you win, sometimes you lose, but there is always a new door opened to you."

Lance made a face at the riddle ridden lesson and raised an eyebrow at the older "Quit it with the mystic talk, Marco, you aren't an alchemist. What are you trying to say?"

The smile on Marco's face grew wider before he brought Lance closer "I'm saying that you can do something else besides what James and Ryan chose to do. Don't you have other things to do or people to bug? Aside from me, of course." His last comment was hastily added, making Lance feel dejected once more. No one on the team, not even his older brother, wanted to hang out with him.

"That's fine!" Lance put couldn't afford to be a downer anyways, there were _dozens_ of other people he could hand out with. He could hang out with Matt- no he literally just left the general area with Adam.

Maybe Matt wasn't the answer to Lance's problem, but his _sister_ definitely could be!

"You're a genius! Thank you, Marco!" He exclaimed, wriggling out from under Marco's weight and causing the bigger to stumble. By the time he was standing up straight, Lance was already running down the halls. Away from the training grounds and heading directly to the Science Laboratories, Lance was going to visit one of his best friends: Katie "Pidge" Holt.

***~*~*~*~***

While Lance was excited to see his best friend working in her natural habitat of high tech genius, the Dalterion Belt native made it very clear that the feeling was not mutual.

"You know you aren't allowed in here, Lance." the amber-eyed girl hissed at her friend from the crack in her laboratory doorway "This is a classified area."

Like that would really teeter Lance's decision on coming to see her. Instead of heeding Katie's warning, Lance crossed his arms over his chest and cocked his head to the side "But you have the classifications to be there, don't you, Miss 'I studied on Okarion for a year and now are part of the coolest science division of The Empire'?"

His statement of facts did not change the fact she wasn't supposed to allow anyone into her lab, especially not with what she was working with. Pidge stood her ground, her eyebrows knitting together "Don't you have Prince duties to be tending to? Sending off ships, Kissing babies, and all of that?"

Her examples made Lance snort, and he shook his head "first off, that's prin _cess_ stuff, and secondly, I've been dismissed for the day by Adam! Unless someone needs a dashing young prince by their side, I have nothing else to do today!" His tone was chipper enough, but Pidge had known Lance long enough to read between the lines.

Sighing in defeat, Pidge pushed her glasses back to their proper place, and she held the door open for Lance "You can't touch _anything_ , and don't ask me any questions about what I'm doing!"

With her permission, Lance glided right into Katie's Laboratory, bypassing all her paperwork and making a beeline for her experiments.

"What does this do?" He asked, pointing at a large silver ring with blue circuits running through it like threads. He went to reach for it, but he could barely feel the cold radiating off the metal before Pidge was by his side, holding his wrist with a steel grip.

"Lance." Her voice had a deadly edge to it "I told you not to ask questions, it goes without saying that you are not allowed to touch _anythin_ g."

Lance was expecting Pidge's usual annoyance, he was expecting her to yell and say 'Don't touch my stuff!' Like she always did, but this... This was on a whole different level.

Katie's auburn eyes, usually wide with curiosity, were narrowed with danger, her diamond-shaped pupils were barely slits. Through her hand, he could feel her heart beating three times as fast its normal rate. The short fur on her arms bristled and stood straighter than the Altean Prince had ever seen before. She wasn't just irritated, She was angry. She was scared.

Whatever this device was, it was delicate and more serious than Lance could have ever imagined.

Very slowly, and not breaking eye contact, Lance took his hand back from the table and set it back at his side "I'm sorry, Katie. I didn't..." He stopped himself. He did mean to. He was a jerk, wasn't he?

Seconds of stifling silence passed until Katie closed her eyes and let Lance go "I'm sorry. I got a little carried away, but I'm serious, Lance, this is the prototype for something revolutionary. I was entrusted with this exclusively if something happened to it..." Her speech trailed off as she looked at the prototype once more.

Just from Lance barely grazing the metal, Katie noticed the circuits of the contraption glowing bright blue, as if... It was working.

"Incredible," She breathed out, fixing her glasses and looking at it closer "What did you do to it?"

Lance's guilt became overrode by shock and just a little defensiveness. Did he break it? No, then she wouldn't have called whatever it was incredible. "I don't know," he admitted, "What did I do?" Before he could get a real look at the machine, they both heard the laboratory door open.

"I wasn't aware you were permitted to let people into the Laboratory, Katie." Both young adults recognized the voice immediately at Pidge's father Sam, the Head of all things science for the Altman's. Judging by the hard look in his eyes though, he was not pleased.

Lance immediately stood up straighter and took a step forward "Commander Holt, this was my fault. I made Pi- Katie grant me access so I could see what was happening. I deeply apologize for my intrusion "

The moment Lance finished, he saw Katie in his peripherals take a step forward, standing right by his side "I only just let him in, sir. He hasn't had any contact or influence over any of our work."

Contact or influence? What was that supposed to mean? Taking it as some kind of underlying sciencey code, Lance just nodded in agreement "Right, absolutely no influence or contact with anything. I don't even know what you guys are making in here!"

Sam looked at the two, still not entirely convinced. "Thank you for your chivalry and honesty, Young Prince, but Assistant Holt knows far better than to allow anyone into a lab without my express permission."

Katie's ears folded back against her head, her expression both embarrassed and ashamed. this wasn't fair to her, not in the slightest! "But Commander Holt, I was the one that pressured her, she did nothing wrong!"

Old Man Sam gave a tired sigh "Lance," uh oh. He was using names now. "You know you shouldn't be here. Shouldn't you be preparing for your mission with the rest of your team?"

This question bewildered Lance on multiple levels. "I was relieved of my duties minutes ago by Commander Aldrich. what mission are you talking about?"

Sam raised an eyebrow at the question as if asking if Lance really didn't know. "We've reached a primitive planet that requires the Empire's assistance and protection. Commander Alderitch was just given a briefing to lead your team and a battalion down to secure the planet's- Lance!"

Lance wasn't listening anymore, he was confused and embarrassed and angry. How could they get ready to go on a mission without even telling him? He was the Sharpshooter, the Sniper! They needed him! He bolted out of the laboratory, feet echoing in the halls.

He didn't notice that the moment he left the room, that prototype machine began glowing even brighter than before. The two scientists looked at the machine in shock. "How in the quiznack?" Professor Holt stared down at the device in absolute awe "It's never done that before. The only way it could have activated is if..."

Katie understood what her father was getting at and nodded in agreement "I know. It can only be activated with Quintessence. A larger amount than you or I could ever produce." She looked at the prototype, newfound anxiety creeping into her stomach.

"But Lance isn't even an alchemist. Why would it be Lance?"


End file.
